moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dresana Locke
Agent Dresana Locke is an SI:7 operative attached to the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army. She acts publicly as a regimental logistics officer, while performing her SI:7 duties in secret. History Born in Westfall in 5 L.C. to poor farmers, Dresana Locke lived an unexceptional life, drawn to petty crime out of a combination of necessity and inclination. As the Defias threat in Westfall grew, she was tempted to join their numbers. She austensibly did so, but in reality, to look out for her own self-interest, she became an informant for the local authorities. After a year of filtering intelligence to the Westfall guard, being ever careful not to leak anything that would incriminate herself, Dresana's work caught the attention of SI:7. Stormwind Intelligence arranged for Dresana to be 'captured' in a ploy to fool the Defias. Taken to Stormwind, she was given extensive formal training in espionage, infiltration, reconnaissance, and combat. Dresana also took the opportunity to improve her own meagre literacy and social graces. She thus emerged from Stormwind with a crisp accent and proper in place of her Westfall twang. With her training complete, Dresana was returned to service as an undercover operative. She re-infiltrated the Defias under the guise of having been imprisoned during her absence. After the defeat of the Defias under Edwin VanCleef, Dresana was shifted through several postings across Azeroth, notably the Barrens during the Rebellion against Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. After returning to Stormwind with the end of the siege of Orgrimmar, Dresana was assigned to the First Regiment. First Regiment Service Dresana was seconded by SI:7 to the First Regiment immediately following the Siege of Orgrimmar. In the uneasy peace that followed, she took part in the First Regiment's short-lived Outland campaign in the winter of 33-34 L.C., during which time the Regiment defended Honour Hold against an attack by Blood Elves and repurposed fel reavers. She led a small-scale mission to recover weapons from the old Expedition Armoury, and tracked down a deserter from the Regiment. Locke accompanied the Regiment to Northeron, battling the Horde and Dragonmaw orcs until their withdrawal. Back in Elwynn, she participated in the Post-Siege Dragon Crisis, initially encountering the blue dragon as part of the Regiment detachment sent to investigate Eastvale. When the Regiment moved north to the Twilight Highlands to secure the elementium needed for dragon-slaying weaponry, Locke was part of a small team tasked wtih securing elemental fire. Then, with the main body of the Regiment under withering attack by Twilight cultists, she offered sniping support. Finally, she participated in the eventual slaying of the dragon high in the mountains of Dun Morogh, where her taunting of the creature led to the severe wounding of Sebastian Blake. Following a leave-of-absence, Dresana rejoined the Regiment prior to the operation Bleeding the Mountain, and accompanied the expeditionary force to Pandaria. When the Dark Portal re-opened and the Iron Horde emerged, Locke went through with the Regiment. She participated in the bloody struggle to beat back the Shadowmoon Clan in Shadowmoon Valley, and in the Dwarven Vanguard effort to destroy Iron Horde operations in Gorgrond. During the latter campaign, she was part of an elite strike team tasked with boarding the Grimrail train and disabling it, along with Thrukhur Blackshield and Tanya Seltara. Following the Gorgrond campaign, the First Regiment returned to Elwynn, only to find the province beset by rebellion. For her service, and to help quell the unrest, Duke Maxen Montclair appointed her the Spymaster of Westridge. SI:7 confirmed that appointment shortly thereafter. Category:Human Category:SI:7 Category:The First Regiment Category:Rogues Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Agents